m4b_charts_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Prospero
not done yet Sebastian Prospero (born September 13, 1987 in The Bronx, New York, United States) is an American singer, songwriter, and professional Judge Judy stalker. He has been a member of M4B Charts Central since September 2005 and was initally known for his weird antics, such as talking about how many cups of coffee he drank in a day and claiming to urinate in elevators, as well as his urban-leaning music tastes and his music career, including his hit debut album Driving Naked and the #1 hits "Vegas Ain't Pretty When You're A Black Man" and "Flawful (Go To The Ghetto)". In recent years, he has been known for his sudden, out of nowhere artist obsession with 5 Seconds Of Summer and his comeback 2014 mega-hit, "70's Whore". Life before M4B Sebastian was born on September 13, 1987 in The Bronx, New York. He has an older sister named Priscilla who posted on M4B Charts Central from 2007 through 2010. Sebastian started getting into music in the mid-90's. He has said that the first music video he ever saw was Alanis Morissette's "Ironic" (1995) on January 20, 1996, and the first song that he could remember from when it was out was Deep Blue Something's "Breakfast At Tiffany's" (1995). When Sebastian was growing up, he enjoyed listening to the famous New York City oldies station 101.1 WCBS-FM. On March 10, 2003, he made world history when he drank 21 cups of coffee in one day. 2005-2006: Joining M4B, superstardom with Driving Naked, and May 2006 arrest On Septermber 17, 2005, Sebastian joined M4B Charts Central. He started out by keeping a low profile, with no avatar or signature, and mainly posted his personal chart as well as his daily "Vintage Cuts Of The Day". However, despite trying to keep a low profile, people quickly took a liking to his posts and in March 2006 won Best Newcomer at the 2nd M4BCC Members Awards. By spring 2006, he became a regular in the infamous MSN chats, and became known for his quirky antics - including his random fascinations with the words "wife" and "destroy", remembering the dates for everything, calling Eagle-Eye Cherry's #1 CHR hit from 1999, "Save Tonight", the "most obscure #1 ever", and claiming that he frequently urinated in elevators, a claim that was dismissed a year later by his sister Priscilla. One day in early 2006, after JessieLou found a website where she could draw online, Sebastian asked her to draw himself. Having no idea what he looked like, JessieLou drew him as an African-American man. When Sebastian told her that wasn't what he looked like, she responded with, 'Well you are now." Shortly after that incident, Sebastian released his debut single, "Vegas Ain't Pretty When You're A Black Man", which not only featured an appearance from JessieLou, but many other big-name acts such as Salt 'N' Pepa, INXS, and Prince. Throughout 2006, the two of them became very well-known for busting each others chops on the board, where JessieLou would call Sebastian "weird", and he would call her a "Simp" (we don't know what that means either). In September 2006, XFER praised the two of them for their posts, saying, "They make me laugh a few times a day with their convos, their conversations and posts." On May 30, 2006, a few days after JessieLou called him "the biggest sicko whose ever lived" for liking the idea of driving naked, Sebastian was arrested in his hometown of The Bronx, New York for driving naked. He was fined for $80,000, and his jail cell was filled with posters of his most-hated artist of all-time, Kelly Clarkson. Shortly after that, Sebastian released his debut album, Driving Naked, entirely produced by Adam Soybel, which was a huge success. Aside from "Vegas Ain't Pretty", he had two other big hits from that album with "Flawful (Go To The Ghetto)", which features vocals from the late Joan Rivers, "Everytime I Hear Cascada, I Think Of Leigy", and a minor hit with "Wake Me Up Before You Fungus". Despite it's major success, Sebastian would not properly follow-up the album for another eight years with his 2014 album, 70's Whore. 2007-2012: "Brother Of Jailbird", boardicide, moving to Trinidad, and M4B/music hiatus By spring 2007, the joke-feud between Sebastian and JessieLou would soon turn into a real one. JessieLou was unhappy with her offline life, and despite always seeing M4B as an escape from that, her insecurities about being too "immature" and "cliquey" on the boards started getting the best of her and she started lashing out at other members - primarily Sebastian. The most well-known incident occurred a few weeks after Sebastian confided in her about something that happened to his sister in 2004. They got into a heated argument in a big MSN conversation that ended with JessieLou calling Sebastian the "brother of a jailbird". That night, he changed his M4B username to "Brother Of Jailbird", and in August 2007 won Best Username at the 4th M4BCC Members Awards. Despite several attempts to make up and become friends again on both of their ends, the friendship between Sebastian and JessieLou just kept getting more and more sour. As a result, Sebastian boardicided from M4B on September 14, 2007. Although Sebastian returned to the boards two months later on will finish later Controversy JessieLou is known for having an outspoken, strong, and opinionated personality, which has gotten her in trouble many times. Board member Craig Moore has shown his distaste for her posts numerous times, calling her "immature" and "incredibly childish." JessieLou would very rarely acknowledge his harsh critiques on the board to prevent drama, but has later stated that his behavior towards her made her "really feel like crap." JessieLou has also been questioned for her excessive posting on the boards, questioning whether or not she "had a life", or even went to school. On Thanksgiving 2004, Canadian board member MB created a thread asking why JessieLou was posting that day and asking, "shouldn't she be in school right about now?", not being aware that there was a holiday in the U.S. that day. On the week of May 1, 2005, Tori Amos held the entire top three on Jessica's Top 40 - she was #1 with "Original Sinsuality", #2 with "Mother Revolution", and #3 with "Sleeps With Butterflies". This didn't sit well with many M4B members, who believed Tori was getting very overexposed on the boards because of JessieLou during this time, and the top three domination even surprised the member who got her into Tori in the first place - XFER! It is also known that six years later, Adele held the entire top three on the chart without any controversy whatsoever. From November 2005 to May 2006, JessieLou had a public feud with fellow female board member Steph Donner, who was dating FreakyFlyBry at the time. The two initally were very close friends, but as Donner and FreakyFlyBry's relationship got more public on the boards, it became an annoyance to a few board members, including JessieLou. JessieLou has apologized to Donner since then, and does not like to discuss or even acknowledge that the feud happened, saying that she felt "embarrassed" at what a "complete ass" she acted like. On September 11, 2013, JessieLou was involved in a public feud with Canadian dance-pop musician Randay, as she was not pleased with him only posting about his own music and not participating anywhere else on the forums as she found it to be spamming. This resulted in Randay calling JessieLou "worse than an abortion in a back alley." They went at it for about an hour via PM, shoutbox, and the M4BCC's Funniest Quotes thread, until fearless leader FreakyFlyBry saved the day and banned him. JessieLou has boardicided from M4B four times. The first time occurred in December 2004 following an MSN incident where member Adam Soybel called her out for blocking Craig Moore on MSN Messenger, as she had enough with "everyone going after" her. Although she ended up rejoining the next day, she ended up boardiciding a second time a few weeks later in what is known today as "The Incident." The third time she boardicided was following a falling out with members FreakyFlyBry and John Morris in December 2007. She reconciled with both of them and rejoined two months later in February 2008, only to boardicide again for a fourth and final time in December 2008 for personal reasons. JessieLou rejoined M4B once and for all in February 2011 and has said that she will never boardicide again unless she gets bullied again and action isn't taken by the moderators. Legacy JessieLou has been an active poster on M4B Charts Central for ten non-consecutive years. She has won 23 M4BCC Members Awards (and yes, that includes "Fungiest" from the first awards). Admin and fearless leader FreakyFlyBry has said about her, "Easily, one of the most entertaining, dedicated and funniest members on here. She's definitely a musical chameleon, you never know what styles of music she'll get into, even though she still loves the old cores that used to be her obsessions. Plus, her radio show is very entertaining, I always enjoy listening to it and all the funny segments she tosses in. And she's always great to talk to about almost anything!" Fellow board member Bluezombie said, "Jess has revitalized the board since her return. She's very passionate, dedicated and a lot of fun. Her sense of humour is amazing and she's very friendly and a lot of fun." Musical Tastes & Personal Chart Sebastian started his personal chart on February 19, 2005. As friend and fellow M4BCC member FreakyFlyBry once said, JessieLou's musical taste is "like a chameleon." When she was younger, her tastes were mostly leaning towards pop and R&B. As she got older, she got into a lot of alternative, classic rock and heavy metal music, as well as music from the 80's and more recently the 70's and 60's. JessieLou has stated before that she does not have a primary musical genre of choice as she will "listen to anything as long as she likes it." The first act she ever loved/stanned for were the Spice Girls (her first CD was Spiceworld). Over the years she was also very into Natalie Imbruglia, Backstreet Boys, Celine Dion, Mariah Carey, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Jessica Simpson, Mandy Moore, TLC, 'NSYNC, Alanis Morissette, Madonna, Kelly Clarkson, Ashlee Simpson, Hilary Duff, Tori Amos, Garbage, Hole, Oasis, Nirvana, Pearl Jam, The Cranberries, Foo Fighters, Journey, Def Leppard, Bon Jovi, Guns 'N' Roses, Pat Benatar, Heart, Foreigner, Rush, Dio, Dokken, Adele, Jefferson Airplane/Starship, Fleetwood Mac, The Eagles, America, Chicago, and Linda Ronstadt. Her favorite artist of all-time is Lita Ford. JessieLou is not a fan of reggae, reggaeton, or indie music, and has ranted many times on the board about her distaste of indie music, referring to many indie acts as "indie whores" or "indie douches". She is also known for disliking Prince, George Michael, Lil' Wayne, 50 Cent, Culture Club, Miley Cyrus, Chris Brown, Rihanna, Captain & Tennille, Helen Reddy, and The Doors. JessieLou's first concert was Ashlee Simpson during her'' I Am Me'' tour in 2006. Since then, she has also seen Pat Benatar, Rush, Genitorturers, Kelly Clarkson, Lita Ford, and Heart live. Personal Chart & Countdown Show The Jessica's Top 40 chart originally started in late 2002. However, none of those charts were saved and the earliest chart that is available is the first one that was posted online from June 29, 2003. The chart originally ran from 2003 to 2008. However, when the chart was revised in April 2011, JessieLou did "fill in the blank" charts, which were her charts from 2009 and 2010. Some of the most successful artists on the chart include Lita Ford, Kelly Clarkson, Madonna, Heart, Rush, Christina Aguilera, Oasis, Girls Aloud, Alanis Morissette, Tori Amos, Garbage, Adele, Pearl Jam, and Katy Perry. The Jessica's Top 40 Countdown show aired on Variety FM 104 from July to December 2004. It went off the air temporarily in January 2005, and in February it aired on TGO radio. In March 2005, JessieLou attempted to create her own radio station, LouLou Radio 103, however, due to problems with the stream, the station only lasted three weeks. In April 2005, the countdown show returned to Variety FM and aired on there up until the station went off the air in 2007. From September 2006 to November 2007, the show was aired on Fusion 102. From August 2011 up until the final episode in March 2013, the show aired on Jammin' 95. Although the weekly countdown show is off the air, JessieLou still does special shows once in awhile, including her year-end countdown at the end of the year. The countdown show was not only known for counting down the hits, but also for segments such as Making Kanye Mad, Text To Speech Bop, Monkeying Around, The UK Chart/Midweek Rants, That Break Between #20 And #19 Where I Make Fun Of George Michael, Evil Song Of The Week, and Things JessieLou Thinks Are Indie. Discography